Reader x Gabriel
by drade666
Summary: You and Gabriel are surprised when you end up with wings.


_**Gabriel x reader**_

You smiled warmly at the archangel snuggled in the bed both of you shared, sleeping soundly. You walk over to the side of the bed then lean over him to place a gentle kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

"Wake up love" You, tell him softly in a whisper before standing back up to walk into the bathroom wearing only a black set of underwear and a very large T-shirt. You wiggle your hips slightly knowing that by now Gabriel has opened his eyes and is watching you carefully. Gabriel does watch you as you enter the washroom smirking when you wiggled your hips on purpose then getting up after you shut the door and started running the water in the sink. Gabriel gave a long stretch before sliding off the bed in his iconic silk, red boxers as he made his way over to the bathroom door to wait for you he conjured up himself a lollipop to suck on before leaning on the wall. You began to hum to yourself before breaking into song making a smile come to Gabriel's face cause he loved to hear you sing even though you didn't think you were very good. Gabriel closed his eyes lost in the way your voice radiated off the bathroom walls only to have them fly open at the sound of your voice.

"What the…?" You trailed off

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked with concern in his voice

"Yeah, but…" You trailed off again but this time you let out a little sound of discomfort

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked furrowing his brow in confusion again now moving to the small crack in the door but not looking in simply waiting for an answer.

"Um…I think so, but…just come see," You finally stated with a heavy sigh

Gabriel pushed the door open to enter to see you standing in the middle of the rather luxurious washroom with feathers at your feet. The feathers were black in color but didn't look like any feathers you'd ever seen before, they weren't fluffy but instead they looked like they were wet or had something wet on them. Your back started to ache a little again as Gabriel stared at the mess of about a dozen feathers on the ground around your feet.

"Hey Gabe?" You said getting his attention from the discomfort clear in your voice

"What is it?" Gabriel asked meeting your gaze

"My back hurts" You tell him with a look on your face of pain

"Really? Let me see" Gabriel insisted as he indicated for you to turn around for him to see.

You turned your back to your archangel allowing him to lift up your shirt so he could get a good look at your back. You felt your shirt lift past your shoulder blades then suddenly stop making you wonder what exactly was going on, as Gabriel seemed to just stare at your back.

"Gabriel? Gabriel what's wrong?" You ask him slight panic rising in your voice

"Your…you're an angel?" Gabriel whispered so quietly you almost didn't catch it

"I'm a what?" You ask in shock trying desperately to see what he was seeing on your back.

"Come with me" Gabriel said with an undertone of urgency in his voice as he pulled you by the hand towards the bed. You sat down on the edge once reaching the bed hunching over slightly cause your back was really starting to ache now as Gabriel came around to cup your face in his hands.

"What's happening to me?" You ask him worry and confusion welling up in your voice

"Your wings are starting to sprout" Gabriel explained briefly looking your face over then looking concerned again.

"My what are what?" You ask still confused about what's going on

"I need to call my brother, I can't help you on my own" Gabriel admitted to you sounding a little defeated.

"Which one?" You ask trying to make conversation no matter how unimportant the question sounded just to keep your mind off the increasing pain on your back.

"Balthazar, he'll know what to do" Gabriel explained before standing up to walk away from you for a minute. Gabriel concentrated then only a few minutes later Balthazar appeared in the room but Gabriel had already made his way back to you sitting next to you on the bed with one hand on your shoulder and the other on your thigh.

"Well, well what have we hear?" Balthazar cooed with slight laughter and a smirk

"Balthazar get your mind out of the gutter and help me!" Gabriel shouted at his brother who was a little taken back by the tone of Gabriel's voice.

"Alright, alright my apologies! What's up?" Balthazar asked as he approached you and Gabriel.

"I think she's sprouting angel wings," Gabriel explained swiftly to Balthazar

"I didn't know she was an angel," Balthazar stated in surprise

"That makes…2 of…us…then" You breathe out in pain as you clench your fists in the sheets to either side of you.

"Ah, I see well Gabe can I speak with you for a moment?" Balthazar requested pointing to the side. Gabriel gave a reluctant nod as he left your side for a moment to speak with Balthazar about the current, very odd situation.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Balthazar whispered to Gabriel so you couldn't hear

"I wish it was, but how is it even possible?" Gabriel inquired hoping Balthazar may have an answer he didn't.

"Well I have heard that if your too late of a bloomer so to speak, that you could end up loosing your memory and end up here on earth" Balthazar explained

"Really? So she could really be…" Gabriel trailed off looking with utter and complete shock at what Balthazar was telling him.

"It is possible but if that's the case then we need to move swiftly" Balthazar urged as he began to walk back towards you. The pain was nearly unbearable now as you groaned from the pain while hunching over completely you managed to catch a glimpse of Balthazar's shoes coming at you.

"Now listen my dear, this is not going to be pleasant but once it's over with you'll feel 100% better" Balthazar explained briefly to you as he knelt beside you on the floor.

"I…I…don't…" You trailed off as tremors raked through your body with blinding hot pain.

"Don't try to speak, Gabriel get some warm water and towels please, (Y/N) lay down on the bed on your stomach" Balthazar instructed but when you tried to comply your body could barely move until blinding hot pain rushed through you with each tiny muscle movement.

"I…can't" You breathed out the sound turning into a whimper

"Alright just relax" Balthazar soothed you as he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder but when he felt the tremors of your body Balthazar suddenly realized something was terribly wrong. Gabriel came back handing the bowel and towels to Balthazar before turning to you he'd put a shirt on as well while he was getting the items, worry was still all over his face but it only got worse when he saw the concern on Balthazar's face.

"Gabriel, get her on the bed so I can see her back" Balthazar insisted

Gabriel obeyed by crawling up the bed then helping you turn around into his lap but the simple move was almost too much for you. Once you were facing Gabriel you fell into his arms with your face buried in to his shoulder as you tried desperately to bite back the tears forming in your eyes. Balthazar took one look at your back and immediately was both shocked and concerned at the same time before getting to work. You felt the warm towel slide over your skin but as good as it felt it also hurt like pouring hot water over an open wound it stung as he cleaned the area around your shoulder blades.

"Gabriel…" You whimpered not wanting to sound so weak but not being able to help it

"It's okay, I'm here" Gabriel's voice was good to hear as he held you close to his chest while the pain throbbed through your body. A yelp suddenly escaped your lips as you felt something on your back pop kind of like when you pop a zit but far more painful then you felt something literally pushing out of your back around both your shoulder blades.

"I'm…scared," You whimper as tears finally fall from your eyes onto Gabriel's shirt he's wearing. Gabriel's heart broke as he pulled you in closer, wrapping you up in his arms while your hands fisted in his shirt.

"It'll be alright" Gabriel assured you

Balthazar felt horrible for you but he knew all too well that the best thing to do was to get the darn thing over with. He reached forward grabbing the now protruding appendages from your back to give them a firm yank sending white hot pain through you to the point where you scramble trying to escape it held in place by your archangel's firm but gentle grip. Balthazar pulls one wing free as shock settles on his face he now realizes why the whole thing was so painful for you and feels great pity as he looks at the appendage now lying limply on the bed behind you. Getting your wings for the first time is never a fun experience for any angel but usually it's about as painful as growing baby teeth but if wings are not fully or properly developed they can be quite painful, although Balthazar has never seen a set so under formed. Some how your wing bones have managed to grow fine but the flesh and feathers haven't so half your wing has nothing on it except bone leaving it exposed to the open air, with this new information Balthazar moved quickly to free the second wing before tending them. What amazed Balthazar the most was that you had movement in them something he hadn't expected but it was a good sign indicating that if they could finish developing you would more then likely have full mobility and flight.

Gabriel held you through everything even after you lost consciousness from the immense pain. When you finally regained consciousness you found yourself laying on your side on the far side of the king sized bed with a strange sensation from your shoulder blades. The sensation gave way to pain when you tried to move forcing a grunt out of you that must have alerted Gabriel from somewhere behind you cause immediately you could hear foot steps then see Gabe standing in front of you. Gabriel looks happy when he cups your face in his hands; brushing strands of hair away from your face making you realize that your face was coated in sweat.

"Hey, it's okay, just don't move" Gabriel tells you as one of his hands moves to your shoulder now. You can't find the strength to speak so instead you opt for simply nodding in understanding before wincing from a small jolt of pain that ebbs through you at that moment.

"It'll take a little while but in a few weeks your wings will be fine," Gabriel explains as you give him a little smile in response. Gabriel leans over you and kisses you on the lips briefly before you fall back asleep.

Two weeks pass and your wings heal as you regain your strength enough to finally pull them behind you. Your wings have taken on the color of the bed covers cause it was the first color they were exposed to after emerging making them a bright crimson red with maroon under tones. In addition to the wings your memories also return, you were put on earth to patrol cause you still didn't have your wings but as time went by they still didn't emerge and the more time you spent on earth the more human you became including loosing all memory of who you once were. Gabriel walked in while you were admiring your new wings reminding you that there was something you wanted to ask him now that you had wings of your own.

"Gabe?" You asked

"Yes?" Gabe asked back as he stood behind you also admiring your wings

"Can I see yours?" You asked him bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush

"See my what?" Gabriel asked quirking an eyebrow at the vaguely dirty ideal

"Your wings" You state bluntly

Gabriel continued to stare at you for a moment then smiled simply before closing his eyes in concentration. Suddenly 6 golden wings unfurled behind Gabriel taking your breath away cause you'd never seen a more glorious set of wings in all your years of being an angel. Gabriel opened his eyes then tucked them in behind his back allowing them to arc above his head as you stepped forward to get a little better look at them.

"May I?" You ask knowing that any angel or anyone for that matter touching your wings was a very intimate gesture.

"Of course" Gabriel said rolling his eyes as if it should have been obvious

Your fingers gently glided through Gabriel's feathers as the tips brushed the sensitive flesh under them. Gabriel shuddered as you continued to touch through his wings wanting to learn every inch of them if at all possible the next thing you knew both of you were laid on the bed with feathers everywhere while your limbs tangled together.


End file.
